


twice as nice

by Dresupi



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: Double Penetration, F/M, Ficlet, M/M, Multi, Short, Short One Shot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 12:15:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16872726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dresupi/pseuds/Dresupi
Summary: One is lovely but two is twice as nice. Wink wink.





	twice as nice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dwynn_5002](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dwynn_5002/gifts).



> Smut Prompts 2017

Matt mouthed over her throat as she moved up and down his rigid length. Frank’s fingers pressed slowly up inside her core, brushing against Matt’s cock and making them both gasp.

Daisy inhaled sharply at the intrusion as he pressed another finger into her..  Frank’s lips pressed against the back of her neck.  “You sure you want to try this?” he asked, wriggling his fingers and making her grunt again.  

She nodded.  “Yes….yes…please, I…”  

Matt’s hands slid up her sides, pulling her forward as Frank lined himself up.  

He pushed up into her core, stretching her slowly around both of them.  

She breathed deeply through her nose until he was seated deeply inside of her.

“You okay?” Matt asked, his voice sounded tight and his hand was hovering down around her clit, ready to touch her when she was ready.  

“God yes…” she ground out.  “God yes.”  

 


End file.
